CLARA!
by I am Clara Oswald
Summary: Some thing is happening to Clara that no one can explain. Will she be alright or is this the end?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote and I decided to uploads it because I was bored, but there will be more chapters, I shall just have to make them appealing! Thank you for reading! :D**

CLARA!

"Hey Clara, why don't you sit down?" The Doctor asked with concern. She looked exhausted. She was breathing heavily like she couldn't get enough air. "No doctor, I'm-" Clara suddenly felt nauseous as her sight blurred and became impossible for her too make up any proper shapes. The doctor looked at her and watched as her face turned from rosy red to a pale white. Clara stumbled and the Doctor only just caught her right before she hit the rocky surface they were standing on. "Doctor…..get off….I'm…..fine-" she held her tongue and didn't go any further as she realised how rude she sounded. "Sorry…I…can't….bre-" she stopped. Her chest wasn't moving. "Clara? CLARA!"

_Two days earlier…_

"Let's see… where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked as he raced around the console, stopping at one of the sides, ready to set off. Clara was smiling and laughing at the mad man. "You are so eager, just calm down, we have time to stop and think about it." The doctor frowned at her. He couldn't believe his ears. All he did was jump around, think about Clara, save a civilisation, think about how pretty Clara is, think about River and traveling through space and time. He didn't think about where to go. He just went there. Clara, sensing tension from the doctor, punches him on the arm to get his attention from thinking. "I want to go back home." With Angie, Artie and her life. She had been with the doctor this time for what felt like weeks, months even. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't mind. I have stuff I need to do. Re-remake your bedroom. I'm sorry by the way, I didn't think that the TARDIS would act in such an appalling state." The Doctor flew Clara back to the Maitlands' and said he would be back sometime soon.

"Yeah right, your never on time."

"I'm nearly almost always on time thank you Miss Oswald."

"Yeah, sure. Well I'm going to go now goo-" she takes a step back out of the TARDIS

"Wait Clara…."

A truck zooms pass and hits Clara in her torso area with an almighty crack. But it doesn't stop, it just carries on, running her over at 90mph.

"Oh my god! CLARA!" Its Artie. He sees Clara lying on the road, 20 meters from where she got hit. He runs over and stops the traffic. He immediately checks her pulse. It gets slower as the seconds go by. He is joined by the Doctor and his sister.

"Angie, get dad and phone an ambulance!" he ordered his sister. Usually, Angie wouldn't let him order her around like that, but she does it straight away.

"Dad! Get here, Clara has been run over by a car!" Gorge runs straight outside to Angie and she points to Clara. Angie phones the emergency services and tells them everything.

Clara is awake but not moving. Her eyelids are getting heavy and she struggles to keep them open, despite her best efforts.

"Common Clara, stay with me. I still have loads of places to take you. The travelling man will keep you safe." A grin starts to appear on Clara's face before she screams in pain. "Doctor…..it hurts…..I…..I…I can't….breathe." It pains the Doctor to see his Clara like this…

**Ooh, cliff hanger! This will be completed when I can, as I have now two stories on the go and a lot of homework to do :(. Have a great day, night or whatever you are having (though I don't think that there are any others apart from day and night… oh well!)**


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2

**Right guys, sorry but this chapter may be a bit lame because I didn't really know what to write but at least it's a chapter. And someone actually reviewed so if that was you, THANK YOU GUEST! You made my day :D Sorry again about this chapter, I think I prefer writing one shots but this is a challenge and as the doctor probably would say, challenge accepted! Thank you for reading! :D**

"Clara no wait, look everybody is counting on you to be fine, you can't leave the kids, not now because you're like a mother figure to them. And you know it." The doctor said, tears welling up in his eyes, "Please Clara, your my Clara and I can't let you go..." The Doctors tears were flowing freely as the ambulance came down the street and a man shoved him out the way as he screamed her name. Gorge quickly got to the doctor and started shouting at him.

"This is your fault doctor, you must have pushed her. Stay away from her you mad man!" The doctor winced as he was being shouted at by a man that barely knew him and probably wanted him dead right know. Gorge told the children to get into the car as he got in himself and drove to the hospital leaving the doctor crouched on the ground, crying. The Doctor just lay down and went to sleep, dreaming about his Clara, safe and sound...

_They were running again. The Doctor and his impossible girl. Having the time of their life every single day. Saving planets and entire species. Together. Aliens everywhere. They were being chased after by an unknown species which made them happy. Content. Forever. There will be no end to their time together, and they will keep on running until they can no more._

The Doctor awoke with the sound of babies crying and adults shouting. He could feel the tension and he didn't know where he was, everywhere was white and he could see lights. He wasn't alive. He couldn't be. He saw his Clara. Walking around with glee at the sight of him being awake. Smiling like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't move. He was stuck in a state of terror as he saw Clara being taken away by a lady with no face. She was gone. All of a sudden, he smelt a gas that he identified as the rainbowsy gas from the planet Pdrox, the planet that created deadly and sleeping gas that was deadly to species with 1 heart. Luckily he had two, so he just drifted off into a deep sleep...

**I understand that you think this is really short and it doesn't make sense, well my mind is messed up but it will all make sense in the end and the reason it is short is because I personally think it makes it more of a mystery (and I didn't have enough time because I also have another fanfition with chapters to write. You should check it out and tell me which one you prefer. It's called 'Wish Fish') I shall upload another chapter in a couple of days, and if I don't, I promise I will upload it by next Sunday and I shall try to make it longer without revealing too much. Thank you! Review if you want because if people don't, how do I know if you like it or not? Thanks again :D**


	3. What the?

CLARA! Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE STORY IDEA! I wish I owned doctor who, because if I did, I would know Jenna Coleman and Matt Smith properly! :D

**I know this update is really late but I have had homework and I have been really tired :( Oh well. I would just like to thank you if you read 'Something weird is happening' because it has had nearly 500 views :D This chapter is a little longer than the last one. I did do spelling and grammar check so if anything is wrong, don't hate me :) Thank you to my reviewers Guest, Guest and JesusisBoss. If you review I may be inclined to update quicker... Thank You! :D**

**DOCTOR**

He awoke with a start, immediately looking around him to notice the TARDIS console room. _How did I get back here? _He thought. He hadn't really understood but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud banging noise on the door. The doctor bolted to the door and opened it to find that he was in Akhaten, and the knocking was in fact coming from a smaller being than Clara. He looked down and saw somebody he recognised... Merry.

**CLARA  
**Clara was being dragged down a long thin corridor, occasionally having her hair tugged by the woman behind her. They stopped and Clara was released from the wolf-like grip that the lady had on her and stumbled forwards into a bed. "Look love, you can't be walking around when you shouldn't be, it will kill you in the state you are in," The lady said. Clara turned around and recognised her as somebody she knew... it was her mum...

**Yeh ok, tomorrow I promise I shall upload another chapter. I really and truly promise! I shall try to make it longer but I am losing the enthusiasm to write this any more and I have given up on 'Wish Fish'. If you R&R then I may upload another one but its just people haven't really been reading my stories. Have a nice evening or day or whatever you want. (though I am sure that they are the only two options.)**

**Please review this chapter as well! I like to know what you think, (even if it is about my grammar... :( Depressed starfish...) and/or PM me directly so I know what you think and give me some inspiration. Oh yes, and try to guess why this story is so weird and confusing. I'd like to see you try because I have confused my self writing this and only have a tiny idea where it is going... thank you :D And sorry again for the short chapter... :/**


	4. Now what?

**Chapter 4!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE STORY IDEA! I wish I owned doctor who, because if I did, I would know Jenna Coleman and Matt Smith properly! :D

**I have reviews! :D This chapter will be continuing from the last chapter which I am very sorry, was really short… oh well. This is my promise to upload today; I had this really long maths homework though so that is why I am uploading it later than I had hoped :D**

**DOCTOR**

The doctor had invited Merry in and was currently sitting down on the steps of the TARDIS talking to the little girl in his company.

"So where's Clara then? I thought you travelled together," Merry asked, unsure about how much she should talk about Clara with the pained look on his face..

"She's… she is…. going to be okay. Never mind, I want to know why I ended up here Merry Gejelh. And how you knew this was my ship. So?"

"Well, when I first met you, Clara bought me here to hide and then she talked to me. And you two were together so I just assumed that this was yours. And you are here because I don't know why… umm… I'm not too sure. Nothing wrong, I was just excited to see Clara again but she is not…" Merry stopped this time. She really looked at him, studying his facial expressions know that he was somewhere else….

**CLARA**

"Mum?" Clara asked, confused look on her face. The lady just looked at her a said "No, I don't have any children. I'm your nurse, Gemma." Clara realised the height at which she was smaller than her mum, she must have had similar facial features. Her mums brown hair and her mums eyes. "Also, you look familiar to me, like my best friend, Lara. And similar names too. Clara and Lara. That's good isn't it?" Clara just looked at her blankly before asking, "What happened to me, Gemma? And please be honest, I don't like it when people lie." Gemma explained to Clara the whole thing about what had happened too her. "And my friends, the man in the box, where is he?" This time it was Gemma's turn to look at her blankly before saying, "Oh, the madman in the box? Well…"

**Oooh, three mysteries now. Well even more :D I shall upload another chapter asap. Thank you :D Review please, more reviews, quicker chapters :D**


	5. A little bit more

CLARA! Chapter 5

**NEARLY 600 HUNDRED VEIWS! I feel really happy :D Short AN saying, thanking you to my reviewers. Thank you! Nice reviewers will get a sneak preview at the next chapter if wanted :D…. dun dun dun!**

**CLARA**

"As you saw, he was put under because he was not alright. He is not properly with us and we didn't want him to leak anything out. You know, secrets that must never be told," Clara looked at Gemma, horrified at what she meant, "Anyway Clara, I've been looking you up. Nothing bad by the way before you start to freak out," she said with a laugh looking at Clara's face, "You are a very clever girl, dying many times to save the mad man. Why would you? It said in the records that you only knew him for a couple of months before you did that, why?" Clara didn't answer. She wasn't really sure herself, it just felt natural to die for a man that was just… there.

**DOCTORs POV**

_I wasn't there, but I could hear her speaking and asking me questions, but after a while she just stopped, knowing that there was something wrong. I didn't really care, I just wanted MY Clara._

**MERRYs POV**

_I just gave up. I didn't want to upset him more, but he had drifted away from me and now I was all alone in this scary big place. I don't like this. I just got up and walked over to one of the steps and walked down, going through one of the doors. If I am going to be alone, then I might as well look around._

**DOCTOR**

Merry heard a sound and gasped as she turned around to reveal a…

**DUN DUN DUN! I know short but its too keep you guessing… I told my friend today saying that I know how the story will end and she was just like TELL ME. But don't worry, I didn't. I don't like ruining endings… Hope you enjoyed it :D I believe that I may only write a few chapters more before this story ends and the BIG reveal…**


	6. The mystery continues

CLARA! Chapter 6: The mystery continues

**Hello wonderful readers! Thank you soooo much for reading, as I am writing this, my story has 772 views, thank you so much! Only 1 reviewer for chapter 5 but it was the friend I was talking about! (thank you wishfish!) I am leaving you with the mystery from last chapter so tough luck! My story, my rules! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**CLARAs POV**

_I was listening to her, and I suddenly felt a wave of guilt. I had left him, and this person looks like my mum is claiming not to be and says I look like her friends Lara. I am truly and utterly confused. I know, I would happily die for him again, and another million times more. I lov- No Clara, I can't think that. It can never happen and it never will. I trust him with my life but not with my heart when I know he will leave and there will be only a slim chance for return._

"_Gemma, why do you care so much? He is amazing and means so much to me, don't see why that should mean anything to you," I stopped and held my tongue. I can't believe that I just spoke like that to somebody that is helping me..._

**DOCTORs POV  
**

_I heard Merry scream and ran straight over to her. She looked scared but she was on the floor, crouching. If there was something there before, there definitely wasn't now. I knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her. After about 10 minutes? Yes, 10 minutes of her crying and shaking, she looked up at me, but her eyes weren't normal. They weren't the chocolate brown that they usually were, they were shaded a pale orange..._

**MERRYs POV**

_**I couldn't see anything then and it has been ages since then. I can't see now either. I don't like it. The weirdest thing is, I can hear these voices in my head telling me to...**_

**Didn't want to give too much away! Take you guesses all you like and please review. My friend was meant to get a preview but she wasn't at school today so she didn't. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's really short but it is too keep you guessing. Let me know! thank you for reading :D**


	7. I am confused

CLARA! Chapter 7: I am Confused...

**Hello wonderful readers. I have calculated with my maths skills ( basically my calculator on my phone) that this story has had around 959 views including last month so I am very happy :D I am getting to the good part, the part at the beginning of the story soon so hold on! You guys are amazing! My friend wishfish is not getting this before you! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I kinda forgot to do this so this is extra big! I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, THAT THE BBC AND I DO NOT OWN CLARA OR THE DOCTOR OF THE AMAZING ACTORS THAT PLAY THEM MATT SMITH AND JENNA COLEMAN! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (well I do, the computer I am writing this on, the clothes I am wearing etc etc.) IF I DID OWN THEM, THEY WOULD BE MY BEST BUDDIES BECUASE THEY ARE SOOOOOO COOL!**

**DOCTORs POV**

_Her mouth was getting wider and she was standing up getting taller and taller until she was looming over me. This really wasn't Merry any more she's turning into something that I quite remember what it is._

**CLARAs POV**

_I looked at Gemma guilt running through my body. I saw her shake her head and look at me with disappointed eyes. I quickly got up and left not listening to Gemma shouting at me to come back. I ran out the building at looked around. I remembered where I last was when I was with the doctor before I was in the room. The Maitlands house._

**GSP**

Clara ran to the Maitland's house which wasn't far away. She was on another planet before but now she was just on earth. She thought about how that would happen but was interrupted by a voice shouting at her. It was Gorge. "Clara? Clara! Why are you here? You were at the hospital. You got hit by a truck. You were dying an-" he was interrupted by Angie and Artie bounding down the stairs, straight out the front door and then straight to Clara. Nearly pushing her over, they hugged her and talked really quickly at her about the collision. She just looked at them. She didn't remember it. She felt woosy and her legs became unstable. Gorge noticed and ran straight to her just as she collapsed to the ground...

**Short chapter, sorry I have been so busy I sort of forgot about this but then I remembered and wrote this. Hope you like it. Keeping many secrects but more shall be revealed in the next chapter. Thanking you :D**

_**Starfish**_


	8. Have you forgotten?

CLARA! Chapter 8- Have you forgotten?

**WOW! 1115 views! Thank you guys! I had hoped to upload this earlier but I have been fangirling about this really awesome thing that happened on Saturday!**

**GSP (Maitlands house)**

She woke up in her bed at the Maitlands and looked around to see Gorge sitting on a chair asleep. She heard a light knocking at her door and looked up to see Angie. "Angie?" she managed to say, only just loud enough for Angie to hear,

"Clara? Oh my god, are you alright? You've been out for days!" Clara looked at her blankly before remembering what happened. She had escaped from the hospital and ran to the Maitlands house before falling and entering darkness. Gorge stirred from his sleep and looked straight at Clara and got out of his chair and went straight to her side.

"Clara, your awake," he said, slightly uneasy, "I was really worrying, you kept mumbling in your sleep 'not the hospital, not again'. What did you mean?" Clara didn't answer, she just went a pale shade of white and her lips turned blue. "CLARA?!"

**GSP (on the TARDIS)**

The Doctor still couldn't remember what it was that Merry had turned into but knew it was bad. The _thing _triggered the doctors memory, he had seen this beast before. He noticed the being advancing on him so he ran back to the console and down the other stairs and through the door, not knowing where he would go. When he got where he wanted to go, he wasn't sure why he was there. He felt his pulse, it was racing, like he had been running... how could he forget that?

**MERRYs POV**

_**I can hear him, I know I can. But I can't remember what I saw. I don't understand, I swear I saw something? I wonder where Clara is? She is probably at her house in Blackpool? No, that is where she said she was when she was a child. I'm not too familiar with Earth's places, never mind. Now, what was it that I wanted to remember? Hang on, did I even want to remember anything?**_

**Have you guessed what the monster is yet? Probably, not that hard now, or have you forgotten? :D Sorry for the short chapter, busy busy with the awesome thing that happened yesterday. Oh, and an answer to guest, I wrote starfish because that is my favrouite animal a the moment :D Hope you enjoyed! Thank you :D**

_**Starfish**_


	9. The Dream is so real

CLARA! Chapter 9- The Dream is so real

**Hey guys, wazzup? I am so sorry that this is such a late update, I have no brilliant excuse, just that I have been ill and very tired :( Hope you enjoy the chapter! R&R Thankyou! **

**CLARAs POV**

I feel cold. I can still see, but the panic is overtaking me. I can't move. Oh why can't I move?

I'm going to wake up. I just need to think about what means a lot. The Doctor. Yes, I know I shouldn't think about him but if it saves me, then I shall, then I can save him again. He means everything to me. And the kids, they look terrified, I can't leave them like this, and Gorge. He won't have anyone to look after the kids, maybe that is what I should think of. It must be enough to pull me out of this trance-thing I'm in...

**GSP (Maitlands house)**

"Clara, can you hear me? CLARA!" there was a sense of dread in Gorges voice as the reality started setting in. She wasn't going to wake up. Maybe never. Then she stirred, getting stronger and murmuring something. No one could hear but no one cared. She was alright.

"Clara?" Gorge asked, his voice wavering, "Clara, are you alright. You need to stop doing this. Why are you doing this?" Gorge hissed as he touched Clara's hand, "Clara, why are you so cold?

"Gorge, I'm...I'm so sorry,"

"Hey, hey, shush now, you should rest. Angie, go and get Clara something to eat and a warm drink, she's icy cold. Thank you." Angie didn't object, like she normally would, and got straight on to it.

"Thank you Gorge. I owe you everything." Clara said, even with Gorges objections to what she was saying. He owed her everything, not the other way round.

**DOCTORs POV**

Something is not right... Why am I here? I don't understand. Merry. Merry? Where's Merry? Oh my stars! Hang on, don't say that, that's Clara's. If she heard me say that, I'd never hear the end of it... Better not tell her. _Knock knock_ "Merry?" I asked cautiously, then everything went black...

**GSP (unknown)**

He woke up with a start. Had that happened? He was on the TARDIS. It didn't take him long before he realised he had been dreaming. _What about Clara?_

The Doctor had been dreaming, but a dream that was real. A hologram of the doctor so real, only he could tell the difference. He had been there, but he had not. He had only just realised that his thoughts had been voiced by a machine. He ran to the console room and set the co-ordinates to the one place where he would be happy to be right now...

**Sorry guys, I know you probably expected more but I wanted to leave this on a cliff hanger and I hope to update in the next couple of days. Please review guys, I would really like to know what you think. Haha, I, for some unknown reason, turned on the TV and 'Hacker Time' was on. What is this? Hope you have a great day/evening guys :)**

_I am Clara Oswald_


End file.
